


Огни в небе

by Loftr



Series: Синяя книга [2]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, During Canon, Fantastic, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Treason, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: - Вы же здесь по делам, капитан Квинн? Опять огни в небе?- Ну что вы, миссис Хинек, это всего лишь дружеский визит.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Series: Синяя книга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830871
Kudos: 2





	Огни в небе

Две недели проходят слишком сумбурно и относительно спокойно. Аллен боялся признавать то, что произошло тогда между ним и капитаном в номере отеля, тем фактором, который ему понравился. Такое не может нравиться! Просто… просто ненормально это. Да и Хинек не мог нормально смотреть в глаза жены. Ему казалось, что Мими всё знает и ждёт, что он расскажет.

Аллен, чего уж греха таить, когда сам не оттолкнул (глупо списывать всё на бренди, Джозеф Аллен Хинек, ты выпил всего два раза на два пальца. Просто смирись с тем, что тебе понравилось, как Майкл берёт у тебя в рот), нередко думал о прошедшем в приятном для себя ключе. И так слишком много на него одного навалилось, чтобы ещё задумываться о том, что в мыслях изменяет Мими с мужчиной. Но задумывался. И грыз себя, истощая морально. Урод ли? Да вроде бы всё так и осталось, как было, только вот это непонятно, что отпочковалось. Нет! Он не ботаник. Астроном. И нужно думать про НЛО.

Дела шли туго. Несмотря на то, что после того происшествия в Вашингтоне было затишье, генералы требовали усердно отчитываться непонятно за что. Нет, Хинек-то отлично понимал, потому что кое-какие личности немного приоткрыли завесу тайны над положением вещей и обмана в стране, в мире, но другие не должны были понять, что он… Сложно. Мужчина уж точно на такое не подписывался.

Мими, кажется, смирилась уже с тем, что её муж не бросил «Синюю книгу», поэтому молчала, когда Аллен приходил спать далеко за полночь, когда все дни просто сидел дома, закрываясь у себя в кабинете, когда привычная холодность в начале их близости стала более сильной и… Хинек стал более замкнутым. Мужчина был благодарен жене за то, что она не лезла в его дела. Пусть и отношения летели в пропасть, но они должны были сохранить семью для сына.

Сегодняшний день не отличался ничем от предыдущих двенадцати. Кабинет, попытки понять, объяснить, добиться правдивости хоть для самого себя, пропущенный обед, потому что не хотелось есть тогда, три часа назад, но не сейчас, когда уже желудок сообщал о своей пустоте. Аллен с недовольством, что отражается в силе, закрывает блокнот и, подперев голову рукой, тяжело вздыхает. Мужчина скучал за своей прошлой жизнью, когда всё было пусть и серо-банально-однотипно-скучно, но довольно понятно.

Постучав пальцем по твёрдой обложке блокнота, Хинек уже собирается подняться и найти свой поздний обед, как слышит звонок дверь и поспешные шаги Мими. Гости? Кажется, они никого не ждали, или Аллен опять не слушал жену. Решив, что благополучней будет отсидеться в кабинете, астроном не сразу додумывается прислушиваться к голосам, которые приближались к двери.

— Вы же здесь по делам, капитан Квинн? Опять огни в небе?

— Миссис Хинек…

— Да-да, я понимаю. Это секретное дело, и я ничего не знаю. Подождите здесь, я сейчас позову Аллена.

Квинн — как красная лампочка светофора. Квинн — как вой сирены перед бомбардировкой. Хинек подрывается на ноги, но сразу же садится обратно. Капитан же не мог приехать из-за… Бред! Конечно же бред. Значит, отпуск закончен и пора снова придумывать правдоподобную ложь для обычных обывателей.

Стук в дверь всё равно неожиданность, на что Аллен вздрагивает, но заставляет себя просто поднять голову, когда Мими заходит в кабинет. Знает, что скажет, знает, что будет новое недовольство по поводу того, что не ушёл из проекта, но… Взгляд останавливается на Майкле, который был в гражданском, и мужчина понимает, что, не будь у него щетины, то позорная краска смущения на щеках была слишком заметна. Хинек поспешно отводит глаза, акцентируя всё своё внимание на жене. Она у него красавица, она у него отзывчивая… сильные руки, которые сжимали его бёдра, тяжёлое тело, которое в послеоргазменном содрогании вдавливает собой в кровать. Чёрт!

— Что произошло? — кажется, его голос осип.

— Нет, — Квинн едва заметно улыбается, привлекая внимание к себе. — Миссис Хинек, можно ли украсть у Вас мужа на этот вечер для дружеских посиделок в баре?

Что? Что?! Нет! Аллен умоляюще смотрит на Мими, глазами просит сказать, соврать, что у него ещё много дел по дому, что он должен помогать ей. Зачем? Зачем Квинн продолжает добиваться того, что осталось в прошлом? Это ненормально и…

— Мне Аллен не рассказывал, что вы сдружились.

— По… — но ему не дают договорить, наглым образом перебивая.

— Наша последняя встреча была не очень хорошей, но я понял, что мы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы обижаться друг на друга по мелочам, — Майкл обворожительно улыбается женщине, которая расцветает на глазах.

Конечно расцветает… Уже сейчас было понятно, что Мими уж никак не будет против того, чтобы её муж отдохнул от каждодневного просиживания всего времени в кабинете. И никак не избежать того, чего не хочет. Или хочет?

— Сегодня Аллен абсолютно свободен. Не так ли, дорогой? — на что Хинек неопределённо ведёт плечами.

— Я буду ждать Вас на улице, док.

«Док»… Кажется, они уже проходили это и в прошлый раз Аллен утвердительно сказал, чтобы его так не называли. Он не доктор… Нет, доктор философии по астрофизике и всё в таком роде, но то, как это произносит Майкл, звучит совсем не с уважением к научной степени. Или это было только у него в голове. Нет разницы.

Астроном несколько секунд смотрит на закрывшуюся за Квинном дверь и переводит взгляд на жену, которая вопросительно взирает на него сверху вниз. И что говорить? Кажется, Мими не особо сильно довольна. Или довольна. Во-первых, слишком много «или» за сегодня, во-вторых, он стал всё сильнее не понимать свою жену.

— Ты мне не говорил, что вы с капитаном Квинном всё же подружились.

— Мы не друзья, Мими, — мужчина тяжело вздыхает.

— Но и посидеть в баре не зовут не друзей, — миссис Хинек не сдерживает улыбки и подходит ближе к мужу, когда тот выходит из-за стола.

— Тебе точно не нужна никакая помощь?

— Аллен, когда ты в последний раз где-то сидел со своими друзьями?

Это был риторический вопрос. В его-то возрасте и иметь друзей — уж из разряда фантастики. Семейная жизнь, тихая, спокойная, размеренная, в которой нет мужчины, который так лихо склоняет к тесным взаимоотношениям. Нет, он не может подвергать семью таким опасностям.

— Поэтому, сходи, отдохни, повеселись. Тем более, капитан Квинн сам приехал позвать тебя.

Не… радует. Мими, видя явное замешательство Аллена, обнимает его за шею и прижимается своими губами к его. Так по-родному, пытаясь всеми силами показать, что главенство у него, что она примет всё в любом случае, но… Хинек уже как две недели не чувствует, не может чувствовать чего-то другого, кроме желания ощутить власть над собой. Ненормальный. Неправильный. Нужно было всё рассказать Мими.

Астроном отвечает на поцелуй, бегло и без должных чувств, и безмолвно соглашается с женой. Его всё равно выгонят из дома, если попытается остаться, да и Квинн… Это прост бар, ничего страшного не произойдёт, не должно.

Десять минут проходят уж слишком быстро, на что Аллен сетует. Конечно же, мысленно, конечно же, так, что сам себя накручивает сильнее. «Мы не маленькие мальчики с тобой, Джозеф Аллен Хинек. С нами не будут вести беседу о погоде в баре, да и бар — лишь повод, чтобы бросить красивую мишуру в глаза Мими», — ненавидел он свой внутренний голос, который был слишком саркастичным, который был слишком ядовитым, который был слишком… правдивым.

Автомобиль стоял. С чего ему вообще не стоять? А Аллен так хотел, чтобы Квинн, устав ждать, уехал без него. Что-то ведёт себя, как девица.

— Я уж думал, что Вы не выйдете.

Его встречает едва насмешливый тон, от которого пробегают мурашки по спине. Аллен, нарочно громко закрыв за собой дверь машины, неоднозначно передёргивает плечами. Он не знал, что нужно отвечать на такое, да и испытывал неловкость, находясь в столь тесном пространстве с капитаном. Кажется, Квинн и не ждал никаких реплик. Привык? Не хочет об этом думать.

Аллен не осмеливается первым начать разговор, когда автомобиль плавно трогается с места и тихая мелодия песни полилась со включенного радио. Атмосфера неправильности угнетала неслабо, но Хинек пытался отвлечься на привычные туманности с галактиками, на звёзды и даже тех же инопланетян… пытался. Выходило слишком плохо, настолько, что мужчина стал вслушиваться в дыхание Майкла. Три, шесть, восемь вдохов. Дурость какая.

— Зачем? — Аллен всё же решается задать тревожащий его вопрос.

— Две недели отпуска, за которые, я просто уверен, Вы никуда не выходили. Поэтому я решил, что совместное времяпровождение не столь и ужасное.

— Ужасное.

Вылетает быстрее, чем успевает себя остановить. Хинек сожалеет о том, пусть даже и неосознанно, что ляпнул, не подумав, потому что косой взгляд Майкла совсем не настраивает на «дружеские» разговоры. Но ведь действительно, то, что происходит между ними — ужасно. Недопустимо, чтобы двое мужчин занимались… таким, когда у одного из них есть семья.

Квинн, на удивление, молчит. Едва слышно хмыкнув, словно знал что-то большее, чем Аллен, и возвращает всё своё внимание на дорогу. Злит? Да… Да, чёрт побери! Хинека это молчание злило настолько, что часть пути до бара он теряет, а когда возвращается к реальности, то понимает, что центр города слишком сильно похож на спальный район.

— Куда Вы меня везёте? — в голосе астронома появляется напряжение.

— Обычно, по вечерам в барах всегда многолюдно, а Вы не особо такое любите, насколько мне известно.

— Куда. Вы. Меня. Везёте?

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Хинек. Мы посидим у меня, немного выпьем, поговорим. Всё же нас связывает один проект, и нужно знать, как вести себя дальше.

О нет. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Он не может ехать на территорию Квинна! Просто не может и всё. Точка. Аллен сжимает дрожащие пальцы в кулаки и старается заставить себя вдохнуть.

— Остановите машину.

— Не вижу причин это делать.

— Остановите эту чёртову машину.

Нервы совсем сдали с «Синей книгой», с Майклом, который преследует свои цели, который добивается понятно чего, но непонятно зачем. Хинек твёрдо, надеется, что это действительно так, смотрит на мужчину.

— Нет. Я не остановлюсь. Вам не о чем переживать, я обещаю Вам.

Не успокаивает. Но внутренний голос упорно твердит о том, чтобы заткнулся и просто понаблюдал за тем, что будет дальше. Спорный вопрос, потому что это «дальше» может быть таким, которое ему не понравится. Чёрт бы побрал его! Аллен в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится такое подчинение через противоречие… и что много чертыхаться стал.

Автомобиль останавливается у почти схожего на его собственный дом, из-за чего внутри начинает ворочаться неприятное чувство неправильности. Они сидят в салоне ещё несколько минут: Хинек боится что-либо говорить, Квинн подбирает слова и набирается смелости.

— Мы действительно просто поговорим.

— Я понял это с первого раза, — негромко выдыхает астроном.

Всё равно не по себе. Аллен позволяет капитану выйти первым, открыть для него дверь… Пусть, они же просто поговорят и не более. Уже накрутил себя, словно маленькая девочка, которая встретилась со своим кумиром. Ужасное сравнение, и лучше бы вообще не думал о таком.

Дом Квинна совсем не такой, каким его себе представлял. Кофейные оттенки успокаивали, внушали доверие и уют, своеобразную защиту, отчего сразу же захотелось сдаться и извиниться за то, что ведёт себя, как подросток. В последние дни Аллена стало раздражать его метание из крайности в крайность, поэтому, что совсем не свойственно ему, мужчина решил просто плыть дальше по течению. И пусть будет, что должно.

Хинек нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на Майкла, который забирает у него пальто со шляпой, но, столкнувшись с вопросительностью в чужих глазах, тут же находит интересной стену. Ему неловко рядом с капитаном — это было слишком очевидно.

Его заводят в гостиную и позволяют выбрать кресло самостоятельно — Аллен расценивает этот жест так, потому что Квинн — военный, потому что он привык командовать, потому что сам Хинек не хочет верить в то, что по доброй воле здесь. Просто никогда не был в таком положении, по сравнению с которым даже НЛО кажется детским лепетом.

\- …снова не слышите меня.

Астрофизик поднимает потерянный взгляд на подошедшего Майкла, который протягивал ему наполненный янтарной жидкостью стакан. Как слишком… Кажется, капитан сам понимает это, криво усмехаясь. Не нравится. Хинек, чтобы отвлечься от глупых мыслей и вспышек воспоминаний, забирает стакан и просто всматривается в жидкость внутри.

— Так о чём Вы хотели поговорить? — лучше сразу развеять все свои подозрения.

— По поводу того, что нам делать дальше, — Квинн садится в кресло напротив него, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— В смысле? — откашлявшись, спрашивает Аллен, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд на капитана.

— Случай в Вашингтоне…

Молчание затягивается и Хинек поднимает глаза, почти что потрясённо смотря на Майкла. Кажется, впервые за столько дней совместной работы он видел замешательство на лице капитана, который явно подбирал подходящие слова. Неужто действительно хочет поговорить на серьёзную тему и показать то, что совсем не доверяет власти? Это слишком непохоже на Квинна… Все они меняются.

— Мы с вами прекрасно понимаем, что это было только начало.

— Нам же так и сказали, когда…

— Я не о том, — перебивает его Майкл и рваным движением подносит стакан к губам, залпом опустошая его. — Это было предупреждением нам всем, своеобразная подготовка.

— О чём Вы? Мы же прошли тот этап, когда говорилось о русс… О, — Хинек замолкает, сталкиваясь с острым взглядом капитана. — Я не думал, что Вы это рассматриваете таким образом.

— Разве Вы сами не слышали этого в словах того мужчины?

Слышал… кажется. Нет. Аллен услышал только то, что было нужно ему, а потом вновь погрузился в себя, почти не замечая ничего вокруг. Квинн, видимо, услышал нечто большее, раз столь встревожен.

\- …понял только сейчас, — астроном возвращается в «реальность», вслушиваясь в слова мужчины. — Эти НЛО, или как вы там их называете, прилетели не просто так. Исследования? Хотят узнать о нас так же, как и мы о них? Маловероятно, потому что у них для этого было столько лет нашего существования. Не думаю, что эти пришельцы такие глупые, что не понимают, когда у нас день, а когда ночь. Следовательно, эти полёты были спланированы и сделаны специально, чтобы предупредить о грядущем.

— Это уже фантастика, капитан. Вы так говорите, словно нас уже собираются захватить.

— Во-первых, я военный и прекрасно знаю, что поначалу лучше припугнуть, чтобы было не так много жертв, а после уже легче захватывать новые территории. Во-вторых, разве вы уже забыли то существо, которое мы видели? Или артефакт, который вы благополучно украли? Или все недоговорки генералов, которые, я просто уверен, стоят за гибелью министра?

— Вы слишком подозрительны, как для того, кто всё время подчинялся приказам вышестоящих лиц.

— Когда ложь идёт мне во вред, то я предпочитаю бороться за своё благополучие любыми возможными средствами.

Ну… Слишком эгоистично. Аллен не мог этого понять, ведь в таком случае все остальные люди тоже должны знать правду, но они её не доносят, потому что не могут. Всеобщая паника, которую тут же прекратят власти, а их закроют в доме для душевно больных или и того хуже.

Хинек поджимает губы и тяжело вздыхает. Слова капитана звучали слишком по-детски, слишком… из разряда фантастики, но факты, которые были у них на руках, говорили об обратном. Аллен не знал, действительно не знал и не думал об этом в таком ключе, поэтому сейчас всё кажется слишком притянутым за уши.

— Вы думали совсем о другом, ведь так, док?

— Не называйте меня так.

Раздражает. Особенно тогда, когда думает над новой информацией. Вообще, с чего Квинн стал говорить с ним на такую тему? Да, хорошо, очевидно, почему такая тема вообще была затронута, просто… почему так поздно? Почему две недели молчания, после которого его забирают из дома и начинают говорить… Осознание приходит моментально, как удар грома у самого уха, и Хинек, встрепенувшись, поднимает взгляд на Майкла, который встаёт с кресла и подходит к нему.

— Если я правильно понимаю Ваш взгляд, мистер Хинек, то я вас действительно забрал из Вашего дома потому, что Вам по приказу генерала Хардинга поставили прослушку.

— Да… Да как они посмели?! — на чувствах, Аллен подхватывается на ноги и с силой сжимает стакан. — Подождите, а Вы откуда знаете?

— У меня есть доверенное лицо.

Как вообще посмели?! Это вторжение в личную жизнь! Пусть даже какие бы ни были полномочия, они не имеют право на такие действия. Поставив на столик стакан, слишком громко стукнув о гладкую поверхность, Аллен стал нервно мерить шагами гостиную, не обращая никакого внимания на капитана.

Если есть прослушка, значит, Хардинг боится. Если боится, значит, что-то знает или подозревает. Как вывод — он и его семья не могут быть в безопасности в собственном доме. Или же, наоборот, они так в большей безопасности, если вдруг кто-то вздумает напасть. Хотя, кому есть смысл нападать, кроме генерала? Значит, он снова приходит к тому, что Хардинг подозревает его сейчас куда больше, чем ранее, и теперь нужно контролировать всё, что он будет говорить. Ни в коем случае нельзя рассказывать об этом Мими, потому что она уж точно не сдержит язык за зубами и поделиться информацией со своей новой подругой. Откуда вообще взялась эта Сьюзи? Нет, это уже последнее дело, о котором он будет думать потом.

— Успокойтесь.

Его ловят за плечи, останавливая, и насильно впихивают в руку стакан. Хинек на автомате выпивает всё залпом, морщась от терпкости и огня, что тут же разливается в горле. Он знал, на что подписывался, просто сейчас, после всей информации, которую узнал, данная прослушка была… опасной.

На вопрос: «Ещё?» — Аллен кивает головой и ему подливают ещё. Подвергает опасности сына и жену… Отправит их к её матери, пусть на время «выпадут» из этого мира «Синей книги». Во второй раз ему наливают больше, но мужчина не придаёт этому большого значения, так же залпом, что выходит с трудом, выпивает… виски? Коньяк? Бурбон? Без разницы. Вместе с огнём приходит облегчение, которое освобождает его от напряжения, что держало его все эти дни. Надо было просто выпить раньше, но он не хотел перед Мими. Она не любила запах алкоголя.

— Вы же понимаете, что я Вам сказал это не для бурной деятельности.

— Ну уж не дурак я.

— Не заметил.

Аллен с возмущением смотрит на Квинна, который… Когда он успел оказаться так близко? И… Это превосходство у него в глазах? Ненавидит свой рост. Хоть бери и на цыпочки становись. Хинек, нахмурившись, отводит глаза в сторону, а после возвращает обратно на капитана. Положенная картинка отстаёт на секунду, что не нравится ему.

— Что это было?

— Ром, — простой ответ, который совсем ему не нравится.

— В-вы специально?

— Почему Вы видите во мне какое-то зло?

Потому что он сделал такое с ним! Но всё же было не так уж и плохо, понравилось. Да, понравилось, и даже вспоминал пару раз… много раз. Гадство.

— Как у нас разговор перешёл с инопланетян на Вас? — более тихо спрашивает Хинек, всё меньше и меньше чувствуя внутреннее сопротивление. — Двойное дно, да? Не просто же дружеский разговор… Ну да, друзья, — он нервно улыбается, чувствуя себя униженным. — Зачем Вам всё это? Чего Вы хотите добиться? Развлечения на ночь? Так найдите кого-то… из Вашего круга, а меня не нужно ввязывать в такое. У меня семья и…

Его грубо дёргают на себя, затыкая поцелуем. Колко, что не нравится, но… Аллен чувствует извинение, чувствует то, что ему никогда не скажут словами, и с капитуляцией сдаётся, зная, что оправданием станет: «Меня напоили». Наглый язык пробирается в рот, дотрагивается до его собственного, на что Хинек мычит и упирается руками в грудь Майкла, разрывая поцелуй.

— Всё же учёные глупые в простой жизни, — Квинн прижимается лбом ко лбу астрофизика, прожигая его требовательным взглядом. — Вы… Идёмте, Аллен.

Нет. В обществе такое осуждается. И у него жена, которой он не хочет изменять. «Жалко звучит, Джозеф Аллен Хинек, ты уже и так согласен», — колкость внутреннего голоса болезненно бьёт правдой, и мужчина позволяет взять себя за руку, чтобы пойти следом. Пожалеет же… уже жалеет, как бы не пытался пресечь всё на корню.

Очевидно, что спальня, очевидно, что будет, из-за чего паника, подкреплённая здравым смыслом, показывает своё присутствие. Аллен поднимает руку, чтобы снять очки, но его останавливают, несильно сжимая запястья.

— В этот раз я хочу, чтобы вы видели полноценно.

— Но… я не могу.

— Вы сильнее, чем кажетесь на первый взгляд.

Странный разговор, но Хинек слушается Майкла, опуская голову вниз. Его раздевают нарочно медленно, как будто дают возможность передумать и уйти. Может, нужно было этим воспользоваться, но… Это всё из-за спиртного. Определённо из-за него. Аллену непривычно, что с ним обходятся так ласково, если это вообще можно так назвать. Краткие поцелуи, за которыми он тянется сам, мимолётные поглаживания — просто для того, чтобы забыть тревожные мысли.

Лёгкий толчок, с которым Хинек садится на кровать и с замешательством смотрит на то, как Квинн, как этот человек опускается перед ним на колени. Астроном хочет поднять его, но… Хоть где-то получит немного превосходства! Неудобно находиться полностью голым и полноценно видеть происходящее, но Аллен не хочет заканчивать это сумасшествие.

Майкл поднимается одним плавным движением и показушно неспешно раздевается. В прошлый раз не имел возможности этого сделать, сейчас же… Будь художником, то оценил бы по достоинству тело капитана, но так как в нём сочеталась астрономия и физика, то только было смущение за самого себя. Не то, чтобы… Всё равно.

Он не противится, когда его укладывают на кровать и нависают сверху. Хинек борется сам с собой и всё же кладёт руку на грудь Майкла. Гладкая кожа, горячая, но вести ладонью вниз он не осмеливается.

— В прошлый раз Вы не проявляли никакую активность. Может…

— Не заставляйте меня.

В ответ лишь вздох и смазанный поцелуй, который быстро заканчивается. Обидел? Да, конечно, он бы и сам обиделся. Мысли стопорятся, стоит только взгляду зацепиться за язык и ладонь. Аллен никогда не думал, что ему понравится настолько просто наблюдать за тем, как кто-то вылизывает собственную руку, и даже подумать не мог, что от волнения начнёт предвкушать дальнейшее.

Квинн, улыбнувшись лишь глазами, быстрым движением разводит ноги Аллена, чтобы разместиться между ними, и почти полностью ложится на мужчину. Паника, неуверенность отражаются в глазах, но рядом появляются огоньки готовности и желания. Слабые, почти незаметные и едва понятны самому Хинеку, но прекрасно видны со стороны.

Майкл, перенеся вес на одну руку, второй обхватывает свой и Аллена члены, чувствуя, как тело под ним вздрагивает. Желание видеть, как возбуждение появляется во взгляде Хинека, обрывается сразу же, как только астроном закрывает глаза. Злость и Квинн начинает нарочно быстро двигать рукой. Он хочет увидеть настоящие эмоции, хочет понять, как далеко ему позволят зайти, просто хочет, чтобы Аллен более не смел его считать ненормальным и каким-то больным. Мужчина склоняется вниз и кусает Хинека чуть выше ключицы. Специально. Чтобы оставить красный след. Чтобы, смотря в зеркало в ближайшие дни, не смел более идти на попятную.

Быстрые движения, плотно сжатая ладонь, но этого становится мало. Майклу с каждым разом всё тяжелее сдерживать себя. Чреда мелких укусов, на которые Аллен с трудом сдерживает стон, и Квинн начинает толкаться бёдрами, добиваясь первого звука. Длинный стон, с которым внутренний зверь довольно урчит. Майкл всегда был собственником, всегда приходил в ярость, когда его слова и действия не принимали всерьёз, но никогда так не добивался своего.

Ладонь скрывает головки, трёт их, и Хинек сам тянется к губам капитана. Возбуждение скручивается тугим узлом внизу живота, выпускает шипы, из-за чего появляется острое желание довести всё до конца. Ром бьёт в голову сильнее, даря смелость, из-за чего Аллен кладёт руки на плечи Квинна, с силой сжимает их, находя опору, и начинает подаваться бёдрами навстречу. После будет думать, как выглядел раскрепощённо, что изменил во второй раз Мими, что делает такое с мужчиной, не сейчас, когда ему так хорошо. Рука с силой опускается вниз, почти до боли сжимаясь пальцами у основания, и этого хватает Хинеку. Стон облегчения в поцелуй, тело, которое выгибается в пояснице, сильнее прижимаясь к Квинну, и нега, что заполняет каждую клеточку тела. Отстранено Аллен чувствует ещё пару быстрых движений мужчины и, как сквозь толщу воды, к нему доносится сдавленный стон, с которым его пах орошают горячие капли. Дежавю вновь даёт о себе знать, но тонет в охватившей разум слабости.

Неправильно, какие-то разговоры об инопланетянах и заговоре генералов — плевать. Моменты, когда мозг переставал генерировать мысли, Хинек ценил больше всего, поэтому разрушать такие моменты не хотелось.

— Вы укусили меня, — с отдышкой и на грани слышимости выдавливает из себя Аллен.

— В знак извинения можете завтра с утра вернуться домой.

Наглец! Но губы всё равно растягиваются в слабой улыбке. Пусть и присутствовало стойкое чувство дежавю, однако сейчас Аллен чувствовал странную гармонию, которая успокаивала его.


End file.
